Our Inspiration
by Celsius 13 Degrees
Summary: Ever since Ryoma left, the Seigaku tennis team has lost their strength to play. But now a girl has shown herself, and given them their reason again. One Shot


Our Angel, Our Inspiration (One Shot)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

_

* * *

_

Ever since Ryoma left, the Seigaku tennis team seems to have lost some of their spirit for the Nationals. But then, one person came and inspired them to play to their fullest once again

"What's wrong with you guys lately?"

Coach Ryuzaki was dictating the regulars for what they should do before the Nationals. But they all seemed disheartened and indifferent. Ryoma left a month ago, and decided to stay in the US for some time. Ryuzaki understood why they were all like this; Ryoma was one of their friends and had left.

She sighed and released everyone. She knew that they needed some type of support now that Ryoma was gone. The regulars all got up and left the room. Outside, they stared at the empty tennis courts and the horizon as well. From a distance though, they all heard the pounding sound of some one hitting a tennis ball. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

As they all left, they saw a girl hitting against the wall. She wasn't very good; actually, she wasn't even displaying an ounce of athleticism in her. She would hit the ball, it would hit the wall and she would miss it the second time. The regulars just looked for a second and then they all left. But from that day on, they would see the girl every evening practicing.

"Who do you think she is?" Momo asked one day.

All the regulars were standing there watching her attempt to hit the ball. It's been a week, and they've seen her at the wall everyday.

"We should go talk to her. See what she's like." Oishi suggested. They were all about 15 feet away from the wall, but no one dared to go up to the girl and ask about her.

"Well, who wants to go?" Fuji asked everyone else. The regulars all stiffened up, but dared not to say anything.

Suddenly a ball rolled into the bushes they were hiding behind which scared the living life out of them. The girl showed up and looked at all of them confused but somewhat amused at the same time.

"Umm, the ball? Can I have it back?"

Kaidoh was holding the ball, so he stood up and gave it back to her. She smiled and took the ball.

"Why are you guys hiding behind the bushes? Are you hiding from something?"

Her innocence pointed out that she must be younger than them. She had a child's face and was quite small compared to all of them. She reminded them of Ryoma somehow. They all stood up and introduced themselves to her. She was very confused about what was going on, but accepted their introductions anyway,

"So what's your name?" Taka-san asked with a smile on his face.

"My name is Midori."

The regulars looked at each other and all smiled at her.

"Midori is it? How old are you?"

"I'm 9 years old."

They all thought she was adorable and wanted to help her with her tennis. So they brought her out to the tennis courts and decided to show her some of their moves. She was quite amazed by them and displayed it by clapping every time they completed one of their signature moves. By the end of the evening, she was completely amazed by their talent and wanted to be just like them.

"You guys are so cool! How long have you been playing?"

The regulars all laughed, but answered anyway.

"Wow, that's a long time! Just you guys wait! I'll practice hard every day and soon I can play just like you! Maybe even become stronger than you!"

Her words hit the regulars hard; they had never seen such a kid with a mouth like that. They all like her for it though. Since it was getting late, they all said they would walk her home.

Along the way of walking Midori home, the boys brought up the Nationals, and Midori was very intrigued by the story. So the regulars promised that they would tell her the story of one of their matched everyday as long as she practiced.

"Okay then! It's a promise!"

* * *

Months have passed since they met Midori. They have helped her in tennis and she has become quite the player. And since they have had to walk her home everyday and tell her one of their matches, they only had one left, and that was the match between Tezuka and Ryoma. They decided to let Tezuka tell the story himself.

As he told the story, Midori was completely amazed the boy who played against Tezuka, Ryoma. She smiled at the end when she heard that Ryoma won at the end. Everyone was amused that she liked Ryoma, they had a feeling that she would stick to him if he were there.

Out of the middle of nowhere, as they walked, Midori turned around and faced everyone with a face of curiosity and smiled at them all. Her face changed from curiosity to serious when she held up a fist and demanded them to make a promise.

"Promise me that Seigaku will win that Nationals! And if you guys keep that promise, I promise that I'll become the best I can!"

This sudden feeling of devotion shocked everyone, but they all agreed to keep this promise. For they also felt a certain type of devotion. A devotion to win the Nationals, and they felt as though, with the help of little Midori, it could happen.

It was a Friday, about another three weeks before the Nationals will begin. Little Midori and the rest of the regulars were walking her home again. They stopped at an intersection and continued to carry on a conversation about whom Coach Ryuzaki might put up for the match pairings. Midori was left out of the dialogue and wandered off from them.

Once the regulars realized she was gone, they darted looks at each other. They started to panic that they had just lost a little girl in streets. But a sudden rush of relief hit them all when they saw her across the street, waving at them. They all waved back, but then they stopped smiling when the 9 year old began to cross the street.

"Midori! No, the light is still green! You can't cross yet!"

But Midori didn't hear them, she continued to cross without looking. A car from a distance was speeding up and saw the little girl crossing the street. But it was too late…

The car slammed on its brakes, but still slid at a very fast rate. Midori turned to face the car and froze.

"Midori!"

The car slammed right into Midori and sent her about 10 feet from the car. She laid there, motionless. The regulars felt time pause, and their hearts sank. The girl didn't move at all, and they feared the worst.

They dashed toward the girl who laid on the ground. She was bleeding and in large amounts. They panicked and didn't know what to do. Some of them called for people to call the ambulance, some were stunned and couldn't move at all.

Tezuka bent down and held the little girl. She took in deep breaths and opened her eyes. The regulars could no longer hold in their concern. They knew what was going to happen, it was too late. They all allowed streams of tears to run their faces and all looked at the young girl, who on the brink of death still looked at them with her innocent eyes.

"Everyone…don't cry…I'm okay…"

"Midori, don't talk, you have to save your energy." Tezuka told the little girl, he too was shedding tears.

"I know what's going to happen to me…but before I go, I want you all to know…you've become my big brothers. And you have to remember the promise you said you'd keep…you have to win the Nationals…"

She closed her eyes and silence fell upon the regulars and the people on the street. Tezuka held the girl and closed his eyes. The regulars closed their eyes as well. Their tears rolled down their faces and spilled on to the ground.

Midori's hand loosened and fell to the ground. The little girl had passed away.

The regulars all trembled and let their tears run down their faces. They found their inspiration for the Nationals, but at the same time…lost it. The little girl who brought them warmth and devotion, was now gone. They wept silently, and gave the girl one last look. Tezuka took off his regular's jacket and placed on the little girl. At that moment, the team was now stronger and all thought the same thing…they had to keep their promise to the little girl, and win the Nationals. They now had something more to fight for.

We promised you…and we'll keep that promise. We will win the Nationals for Midori.

End

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: This idea just suddenly popped into my head, I don't know why…but I really wanted to write it. I might rewrite it, or even make into a longer story, I don't know yet, But thanks for reading!


End file.
